Legends of the Second World War
Hallo. I'm writing a story based on Company of Heroes, in honor of those who died protecting America. The game is a real-time strategy game that has you command either the Allied or Axis powers during WWII. I hope I do well in creating a decent story. Terms Allied Powers - 'The good side of WWII, the Allied Powers consist of twenty-six countries, yet the most recognized out of the twenty-six are United States, United Kingdom, France, Russia, and Canada. To see the full list of countries who fought in WWII for the Allied powers, go here. '''Axis Powers - '''The bad side of WWII, the Axis Powers consist of nine countries, yet the most recognized out of the nine are Nazi Germany, Japan, and Italy. To see the full list of countries who fought in WWII for the Axis powers, go here. '''Neutral Powers -' The Neutral Side of WWII, The Neutral Powers most known throughout WWII were Ireland, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, and Andorra. Most of the Neutral powers in WWII weren't Neutral as many offered their services to the Allies. The only exception was of Spain, who sent a regiment to fight for the Axis. To see the full list of the Neutral Powers, go here. '''Brat (брат) - Brother in Russian. '''Hun - '''An offensive term for Germans, the origin of the term "Hun" can trace its way back to Medieval times. In the story, the terms is offensive in the way that it means barbaric and uncivilized. It plays an important part in the story, as it's referenced many times along with other insults. Chapter 1: Hope for a change The constant barrage of mortar shells blasting in the distance shook Anton, every loud boom caved more fear into men's hearts, and Anton was no exception. Anton looked at his fellow soldiers, all of them had a face of pride yet their eyes told the opposite. Anton walked off, hearing the exchange of gunfire above the trenches, he looked at the nearby calendar and saw that it read: December 24, 1941. Anton sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, wondering what his family back home was doing in Moscow. "Please let my family be in your hands god, They're all I have." Anton whispered to himself, praying. Anton had left his family when Germany attacked Poland and took Warsaw. He missed his family, his neighbors, who were most likely dead or drafted as well. He missed his beautiful two children, the days of peace and harmony where Anton's father fought in WWI and returned home a hero. Anton stood from the chair and walked off, looking into his brothers eyes, which were a shade of green. "It's Christmas isn't it?" Anton's brother, Viktor asked. "Yes, brat." Anton told his brother. Viktor sighed and walked off to see the incoming battlefield. Both him and his brother Viktor were drafted and sent to Moscow, where they fought for Soviet Union Forces. Anton was from Leningrad, which is where he grew up from and married his wife. Viktor was from Pskov, where his father was from. Anton ran above and saw the great German Army, which was as large as the eye could see. Anton then heard the sound of the horn; to take the last stand for Germany's last push into the Soviet Union. Anton grabbed his rifle and awaited the captains orders. "Men, we are here to hold the line and stop those Huns from invading our beloved Moscow, all of you are proud to serve the Soviet Union as soldiers! Many of you will die, but the history books will remember you for your actions!" The captain yelled at the top of his lungs. Just then, German tanks shot at the trenches, causing Soviet Union soldiers to flee underground. "Open fire! Shoot at them! destroy the tanks!" many of the soldiers yelled over the sounds of sirens and tank fire. "Anton! We need to get to the tanks across the field!" Viktor shouted to Anton, who could only hear the sound of mortars. Anton followed Viktor to a tunnel underground where after a few turns, they saw a groups of Germans appearing in the trenches. "The Russians are over there!" German soldiers yelled in our direction, firing their guns at us. Anton and Viktor moved to a set of sand bags, giving time for Viktor to exchange gunfire and kill two of the germans. The gunfire continued before a tank rumbled through, smashing the German soldiers. The hood of the tank was lifted and a Soviet soldier waved at them to get into the tank. Anton and Viktor ran to the tank, seeing Germans running at the tank, shooting it. "Hurry, you don't have much time!" The Soviet soldier said, shooting his pistol at the incoming Germans.Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories